Ship Codes
by SyntheticDNA
Summary: Claire and Eve have been coworkers forever. They work in the same division for space travel in a secret organization, Claire always hacking into international systems of other countries or organizations and Eve piloting in deep space. When they find a hidden file that they never should have found. They immediately plan to flee earth and go to a planet a few light years away-Planet


"Fuck my life!" Eve yelled, throwing her helmet on the ground and letting it roll under someone's empty desk. She ripped her hair tie out of her long blonde locks and put it on her wrist for later. The blonde took off her space suit and went to grab her helmet when she saw two black Converse shoes in her line of view. Eve sighed.

"Claire I thought that code would work. You said it yourself that you were certain that password would fucking-" She cut off by a calm, but stern voice.

"Darren was the one that got the code in the first place. I only checked if it worked. They must've found me snooping around and changed it as you were sent up to their station while it was empty." Claire crossed her arms as Eve looked up at the raven short haired female. Eve stood over the short female and put a hand on her hip with the helmet in hand after grabbing it.

"Well maybe this wouldn't have happened if you just made your hacking more stealthy!"

"Like that could happen! There's not some program that allows me to become some tech ninja on the computer." She rolled her eyes, pushing her glasses up more.

"Then stop being a dumbass and create one." Eve said before stomping away, when suddenly a tall man walked into the room.

"Ah Evelina. Back already?" He smirked a little.

"Darren, how many times have I told you just to call me Eve?" The blonde growled. Darren shrugged, clearly not caring.

"And how many times have I told you to call me sir, Evelina." He shot back. The brunette then looked over at the petit raven girl at her computer.

"Did it work?" He asked. Eve responded with giving him a dirty look and continued to straighten out her space suit. Claire kept her blue eyes on her computer.

"That's a no. Claire why didn't the password work?" He asked. Claire jumped a little in her seat, looking at the project manager.

"Hard to say. Perhaps they changed it, sir." She said, her tone with hints of sarcasm as she sat down at her computer, taking off her glasses.

"All the damn hard work for fucking nothing. Great job everybody. We're so close to figuring out the coordinates for Planet 097." Eve said bitterly, sitting down at her desk with her arms crossed. She decided to put her feet up on her desk and pulled out a cigarette. Darren gave her a warning look. Eve didn't care. She lit it anyways, and Darren sighed.

"Why haven't either of you found a way into that station yet?" He asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

Claire didn't look up from her computer as she spoke, "Well maybe if a certain superior officer stopped trying to act like a know it all and listen to me for once, we wouldn't be in this mess." She quietly remarked. "I mean no disrespect sir, but I think you should listen to our input for once." She suggested.

Eve laughed, disregarding the fact that Claire wanted to at least try to be respectful. "Yeah Darren, stop being an idiot superior officer. Just because you're older than us doesn't make you smarter." A devilish smile spread on her face from her remark. Darren's brows furrowed and his lips curled into a sneer.

"Maybe if I wasn't working with a bunch of smartasses, this would go a lot faster!" He ended up raising his voice at the both of them.

"I expect a full report from the both of you about the current state where we're at by the end of the day. And I mean down to the last detail of the station and files you've cracked." The brunette snarled and walked out of the room. Claire gave Eve a dirty look and Eve only grinned.

"Remind me why you got us into this Eve?" Claire asked. Eve shrugged.

"Because we were both tired of the government doing nothing about the crisis of Earth dying. I still have my suspicions that they're definitely hiding something from us." The blonde said, pulling her hair in a messy bun before grabbing a brown jacket to put over her white teeshirt. Claire suddenly stopped typing.

"Eve come over here."

"Why?"

"Evelina!" She yelled, a little more panicked.

"Okay okay..." Eve removed her feet off her desk and walked over. She looked over Claire's shoulder to see what she was yelling about.

"Did you accidentally hack into some government file...?" Eve asked, unsure. Claire put a hand on her forehead, pushing up her bangs.

"I've been trying to hack into this file for months and I finally cracked it...we cannot tell Darren about this." She said. Eve read over the file.

It read:

Project 28 is a go. We will be selecting people to go to Planet 097 to populate soon and the rest of those on Earth will have to find a way to survive. Slowly we'll be cutting out resources and leave this one planet barren. I have secured details on how we will be doing this over the next few years. Thank you for your time.

-Project 28 Manager, James Bosch

Eve was astonished. "See...I fucking knew something was up. Too bad they didn't disclose the details of the coordinates." She ran a hand through her hair. Claire nodded. "If only they did. But this is bad. We need to leave as soon as possible and we need to make sure the coordinates are right. We'll be on that planet even if they don't want us to." She said. The blonde smirked.

"Then let's go steal a ship first. The ones we have are shit."

Claire sighed. "Sure sure...but first you'll help me find the coordinates." She winked over at Eve. Eve groaned and threw her head back before looking forward again to put her hair in a bun again. She then sat down next to Claire to help.

"Lead the way, smartass."


End file.
